The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of Heuchera ‘Timeless Night’. ‘Timeless Night’ was hybridized by the inventor on Jan. 27, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was ‘Berry Timeless’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,357 and the pollen or male parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as 13-700-1 (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Timeless Night’ was first selected in the fall of 2016 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2017 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses and assigned the breeder code 15-11-1 through the remaining evaluation process. Heuchera ‘Timeless Night’ has been asexually propagated initially by basal cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and later by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.